Sir Handel
CGI= |-|Large Scale Model= |-|Small Scale Model= |-|CGI Face= Sir Handel *'Number': SR/MSR 3 *'Designer': Henry Hughes *'Builder': Falcon Works *'Built': 1904 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': 1904 Sir Handel, named after the Skarloey Railway's first owner, Sir Handel Brown I - but previously known as Falcon, after the works where he was built - is a narrow-gauge tank engine. Bio Falcon and Stuart lived with Duke until their line was closed and they were bought by the Skarloey Railway and were renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam respectively. Upon arriving, Sir Handel had many adventures. He was derailed by his own coaches when he stopped too quickly in front of some sheep. Sir Handel was also very pompous and refused to do his job well when he arrived on the Skarloey Railway, so he was sent to the sheds for a while to repent. After coming back out, he got into a fight with George the steamroller, which ended in a race with George smashing Sir Handel's trucks. Once George had left, Sir Handel became even more conceited then ever and believed that he had made George go away. Sir Handel did not reappear until years later, apparently because he was working in the stone quarry. When he returned, he had a much different attitude. He did his jobs without complaining and had trouble getting up hills. He is also wiser in most situations, but in some cases he is still pompous. He is generally of the opinion that he knows best and should be in charge. This can sometimes lead him into trouble with the other engines and the trucks. However, he always gets the job done. According to Mr. Perkins, Sir Handel can be cheeky sometimes. When Samson was sent to the quarry to collect stone, he asked Sir Handel if the other trucks are meant to go to Brendam, with the little engine replying that they are, but he was not sure if Samson could pull all of them. Sir Handel and Peter Sam laughed at him for his actions by pulling the heavy trucks. He currently works on the Skarloey Railway with Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan and Luke. Persona Sir Handel, named Falcon and under the supervision of Duke in his younger days, has been prone to moody tantrums and thinking that he knows better than others, and at times, is arrogant, pompous, rude, stubborn, naughty, and bad-tempered. When he was given broad wheels which hold well to the rails and has been said to give a smooth ride, this contributed to his arrogant self-importance and his belief that he is a grand engine. He is not known for being a well-behaved engine since he has been known in the past to take a disliking to the narrow gauge coaches (often referring to them as "cattle trucks"), feigning illness, derailing himself and damaging his firebars on purpose, and believing that he should be in charge and he has a tendency to get too big for his wheels. Despite all this, Sir Handel works to get things done and is proud to be a reliable, helpful and good-hearted engine. Sir Handel can be quite impressionable when it comes to engines who he views as important, express engines, or "the best engines in the world", such as Gordon, Duke or Skarloey. However, when the advice he is given results in him getting into trouble, as shown from Gordon, he can have second thoughts and want to give them a piece of his mind. However, when he returned in the tenth season of the television series, Sir Handel had been portrayed as a steady, thoughtful and more mature engine who is ready to offer advice. He is ready to be put in charge and keep other engines in order, but ironically regained his original personality whenever this chance occurred. Like anyone else, Sir Handel enjoys being helpful and reliable. Basis Sir Handel is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Sir Haydn, a Hughes Falcon 0-4-2ST. Proteus shares the same basis. Livery Sir Handel is painted dark blue with red and yellow lining. He has red and gold name and numberplates on the sides of his saddletank and cab respectively. Gallery SirHandel(episode)6.png SirHandel(episode)1.png Category:Narrow Gauge Category:0-4-2 Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Blue Characters Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:0-4-0